Beast Mode: Roleplayer
by KuncenKasur
Summary: "No roleplay, honey. Aku tahu kau akan memintaku bersikap seperti aku yang kau lihat di video itu." BTS. Minyoon/Minga. Jimin x Yoongi. AR. [Warning PWP]


**Beast mode: Roleplayer**

 **BTS fanfiction**

 **Characters belongs to God, BTS belongs to Bighit**

 **Minyoon**

.

.

.

 _Beast Mode: Roleplayer_

.

.

.

 _Off schedule._ Semua memilih untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing, tapi tidak dengan Jimin yang pulang ke rumah Yoongi di Daegu. Ini jadi kebiasaan barunya setiap mendapat waktu kosong di sela kesibukan mereka. Kalau Yoongi pulang, tak jarang dia akan ikut. Tapi tak pernah Jimin mengatakan niatannya pada _member_ lain. Mereka hanya tahu kalau Jimin pulang ke Busan pada liburannya. Padahal, tiga kali _off day_ setahun ke belakang, Jimin hanya satu kali kembali ke kampung halamannya.

Dia dan Yoongi melakukan perjalanan berdua saja. Itu yang dia suka, keintiman yang tak diganggu. Dia kadang sedikit merasa tak nyaman ketika ingin dekat dengan Yoongi bila sedang bersama _member_ yang lain. Bukannya mereka tak paham, namun, menjadi sepasang kekasih dalam lingkup grup yang 24 jam selalu bersama itu tak mudah. Ibarat harus memilih antara teman dan kekasih, sulit bukan?

Begitulah yang Jimin alami. Dia ingin bermesraan dengan Yoongi tapi tak punya banyak kesempatan—kecuali jika dia berada di _dance room_ dan Yoongi di _genius lab_ -nya.

Sekarang dia memanfaatkan liburannya dengan baik, daripada pulang ke rumah dan merindukan Yoongi sepanjang waktu, lebih baik ikut saja dengannya pulang ke Daegu.

Bohong jika dia tak pernah kepergok oleh Army sedang berada di Daegu bersama Yoongi. Sering para _fans_ tak sengaja berjumpa dengannya di beberapa tempat yang dia dan Yoongi sambangi. Tapi dengan diplomatis, dia meminta mereka untuk merahasiakan ini. Untungnya tak pernah ada gembar-gembor rumor aneh gara-gara dia sering datang ke Daegu. Hanya sekali waktu Jimin kelepasan bicara dalam sebuah acara ketika dia bercerita tentang Yoongi dan Holly. Ketika _off cam,_ _member_ lain bertanya kapan dia datang ke rumah Yoongi dan kenapa dia tidak memberitahu. Mereka minta alasan, tapi Jimin hanya menggedikkan bahu tak peduli.

.

.

.

 _Beast Mode: Roleplayer_

.

.

.

"Ahahahaha."

Yoongi hanya sedang berebahan bersama Jimin di lantai priket yang hangat karena sinar matahari. Dia dan lelaki yang memeluknya dari samping itu menonton video lama tentang dirinya dan _member_ lain yang duduk melingkari satu meja, membaca banyak _note_ sambil bercengkrama dengan riang. Dalam video itu dia mengenakan mantel merah sementara Jimin yang duduk di sebelahnya mengenakan kaus kuning lengan panjang. Jimin yang masih muda, Jimin yang lucu dan menggemaskan.

"Apa, 'sih? Kenapa kau puas sekali tertawa?" Jimin sedikit risih karena Yoongi tak berhenti senyam-senyum tidak jelas sejak tadi. Dia juga risih melihat dirinya sendiri di masa lalu yang nampak gemuk dengan pipi tembamnya.

"Kau lucu..."

"Tidak, aku tidak lucu." sargah Jimin.

"Sepertinya dulu aku sering sekali mengataimu jelek ya?" tepat setelah melihat adegan _cara mengutarakan cinta ala Suga_ itu, Yoongi jadi ingat kalau dulu dia sering menggoda Jimin.

"Memang," ucap lelaki itu mengiyakan.

"Ibu cerita kalau dia menonton video tentangmu di Youtube."

"Ibumu _nonton_ apa?"

"Entah, tapi kata ibu kau dalam video itu benar-benar berbeda dengan aslinya."

Akhirnya dia menjawab meski matanya tak menatap Jimin secara langsung, tapi fokus pada layar ponsel yang dia pegang. Holly sedang bermain di halaman belakang dan sesekali Yoongi melirik anjingnya yang berlarian itu.

"Memang aslinya aku bagaimana?" Jimin sengaja bertanya pada Yoongi, memancingnya untuk mengeluarkan pendapat.

"Hmm..." Yoongi menggembungkan pipinya ketika berpikir. Entah wajah berpikirnya itu dia pasang dengan sengaja atau tidak. Jimin yang gemas akhirnya tak tahan untuk memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil di pipi gembil itu. "Jiminie, aaah!"

Yoongi protes dan memukul dada Jimin dengan keras. Yang dipukul hanya sedikit tertawa, lalu kembali memeluk Yoongi dengan erat. Dia suka saat-saat seperti ini, santai, tenang, dengan matahari yang terang menghangatkan. Baru semalam dia dan Yoongi tiba di Daegu, dan pagi-pagi mereka sudah ditinggal penghuni rumah berdua saja. Ayah, ibu dan kakak Yoongi sibuk mengurusi restoran, dan Yoongi sendiri yang menyuruh mereka untuk tetap bekerja.

Dia hanya si anak bungsu yang pulang ke rumah untuk beristirahat, bukan tamu yang harus dilayani. Jadi keluarganya tak perlu ada di rumah untuk menyiapkan segalanya. Yoongi bisa membuka kulkas sendiri, dan dia juga bisa memasak apa yang dia mau.

"Memang aslinya aku bagaimana, hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." tanya Jimin dengan sedikit bercanda. Dia mencubit perut Yoongi dan membuat kekasihnya itu merengut.

"Aslinya kau menyebalkan."

"Oh begitu, aku menyebalkan ya?"

"Jiminie!"

Lagi-lagi Jimin mengecupi pipi Yoongi dengan gemasnya. Kekasihnya itu terlalu manis, dia tak pernah kuasa. Walau hanya dengan piyama kotak-kotak merahnya yang belum diganti, walau dia belum mandi, Yoongi masih terlihat memesona.

"Jiminie aku mau minum."

"Ambil sendiri, kau 'kan punya kaki."

Jimin memang begitu. Dia tidaklah se-malaikat yang orang kira. Dia yang di depan kamera banyak tersenyum dan bersikap seolah dirinya adalah seorang pemalu yang baik hati, ramah, dan segala embel-embel yang menyangkut sifat malaikatnya itu berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang asli. _There's no savage Yoongi exist, it's savage Jimin._

"Ambilkaan..." bahkan dia harus merengek dahulu supaya Jimin tergugu.

"Huh, dasar manja."

Walau dengan sedikit mengeluh, akhirnya Jimin bangun untuk menjangkau segelas susu yang ada di atas meja. Sebetulnya meja itu tak terlalu jauh dan Yoongi bisa menjangkaunya juga, tapi ya dasar saja si gula itu terlalu malas untuk bergerak.

"Ehe."

Yoongi terkekeh senang saat Jimin memberikan gelas itu padanya. Ya, walau Jimin seperti itu, tak masalah karena dia tetap menurut ketika diminta melakukan ini-itu.

"Tunggu."

"Huh? Kenapa?"

Gelas yang harusnya berpindah tangan itu Jimin tahan. Ada tiga tangan yang memegangnya, dua milik Yoongi yang menatapnya dengan heran.

"Kau mau minum sendiri?"

Yoongi bingung.

"Kau mau minum dari gelas ini atau dari mulutku?"

Hei, sial, Jimin mulai lagi. Yoongi hanya menyunggingkan senyum miring, paham jika otak mesum kekasihnya mulai bekerja.

"Eii, kau mau main-main? Dasar jorok..."

Jimin mengulum senyumnya yang tipis. Lantas dia teguk susu _vanilla_ itu lalu dia membungkuk, mengoper susu dalam mulutnya pada Yoongi.

"Mmhh—sllrrrpp..."

Mereka saling memagut agar susu itu tak tumpah, tapi memang tak dapat ditahan jika ada yang bercucuran melewati mulut mereka, membasahi dagu Yoongi dan tetesannya jatuh ke lantai. Susu yang hangat dan manis, mungkin bagi orang lain minum dari mulut itu cukup jorok, tapi tidak juga. Bagi mereka ciuman dengan tegukan susu itu seperti jadi _start_ yang bagus untuk membuat keduanya memanas.

Yoongi ingin lagi, jadilah Jimin meminum lagi susu itu, dan kembali menumpahkannya di dalam mulut sang kekasih. Mereka melakukan itu selama tiga kali. Ketika isi gelasnya tinggal seperempatnya saja, Jimin meneguknya sampai tandas tanpa dia berikan pada Yoongi.

Lelaki berambut hitam yang terbaring di bawahnya itu hanya terengah dengan wajah yang merah padam. Bibirnya sedikit membengkak dan licin karena susu. Yoongi terlihat lucu sekali. Bahkan warna bibirnya hampir sama dengan warna piyamanya.

Jimin menyeka sudut bibirnya setelah dia selesai minum. Tak sangka, tangan itu kemudian ditarik Yoongi dan jari-jarinya dikulum. Dikulum dan dihisap seolah Yoongi masih belum puas dengan susu yang dia minum lewat mulut Jimin tadi. Bahkan sisa susu _vanilla_ di ujung-ujung jari itu masih ingin dia kecap.

"Yoongi-ya."

Jimin menggeram. Yoongi lihai dalam hisap-meghisap. Caranya menghisap jari-jari itu sama dengan ketika dia menghisap penis Jimin untuk menyedot cairannya. Sial memang, hari masih siang tapi Yoongi sudah berhasil membuat Jimin _horny._

Ujung-ujung jarinya masih berada dalam mulut Yoongi, dia lantas membungkuk dan menghentikan kepalanya di samping telinga sang kekasih hanya untuk berbisik. Berbisik dengan ajakan yang seduktif.

"Yoongi-ya, kau _ingin_?"

Ajakan itu disambut. Yoongi memang sedang ingin bercinta.

"Ayo pindah ke tempat yang lebih nyaman kalau begitu. Di kamarmu. Kau suka ranjang yang empuk 'kan?"

Jimin memang manipulatif, dan kata-katanya benar-benar sama dengan apa yang Yoongi pikirkan. Ya, mereka sejalan. Mereka sepasang kekasih yang sudah saling paham dengan keinginan masing-masing.

.

.

.

 _Beast Mode: Roleplayer_

.

.

.

Kamar itu telah terkunci. Yoongi berbaring dengan piyamanya yang tak lagi terkancing sama sekali. Jimin membukanya hanya untuk mengelus-elus bagian tengah dada sampai ke perutnya. Sekali dia beri kecupan di perut itu. Dia duduk bersimpuh di atas ranjang dengan tungkai kaki Yoongi yang mengapit kanan-kirinya.

"Kau ingin kita mulai dari mana?" tanyanya yang selesai menelan permen cokelatnya.

"Kau bertanya tapi kau punya jawabanmu sendiri." Yoongi meyentuh bagian bekas kecupan Jimin di perutnya, sementara satu tangannya yang lain memasukkan permen ke dalam mulutnya.

" _Yes, no roleplay."_

"Apa? _No foreplay_?"

Jimin melepaskan kekeh dengan wajah berkerutnya. Lantas dia menyentil dahi Yoongi dan membuat lelaki berambut hitam lurus itu mengernyit sakit. "Kau ingin melucu di depanku, Jibangie?"

"Ku kira kau mengatakan itu tadi?"

" _No roleplay, honey._ Aku tahu kau akan memintaku bersikap seperti aku yang kau lihat di video itu."

"Tapi kau sangat _cute,_ bahkan Namjoon menjeritkan _'kiyowo!'_ dengan gemas."

"Si bangsat satu itu memang..." Yoongi hanya tak megira saja dari mulut Jimin akan keluar makian untuk Namjoon secara langsung. Dia memaki tanpa berpikir dulu. Tapi Jimin memang tak pernah suka disebut _cute,_ jadi dia kesal mungkin.

"Mendengarmu memaki orang semudah itu membuatku berpikir mungkin suatu saat kau juga akan mengacungkan jari tengahmu di depanku." cibir Yoongi.

" _Give you a fuck?"_

Jimin benar-benar mengacungkan jari tengahnya di depan wajah Yoongi. Tapi dia tersenyum miring. Matanya yang seksi memancarkan aura dominan yang membuat Yoongi lemah seketika.

" _I've fucked you before. And i'll fuck you now._ Secara harfiah menggunakan jariku untuk membuatmu menjeritkan namaku."

"Mulutmu, Park Jimin..." Yoongi menepuk bibir Jimin tapi tak melepaskan tangannya setelah itu. Dia tenggerkan di rahang Jimin yang masih saja tirus dan lancip.

"Kotor ya? Tapi tak ada kamera jadi aku tak perlu menyembunyikan mulutku yang kotor ini."

"Hahahah."

Jimin merendahkan tubuh dan Yoongi menyambutnya dengan kalungan tangan di leher lelaki itu.

"Ammhh—"

Daging kenyal itu menyapa, permen yang dimakan keduanya tadi ternyata masih membuat kulit bibir mereka lengket. Ya, lengket, manis dari cokelat dan sedikit asam dari isian selai buah yang masih terasa. Yoongi punya bibir atas yang tipis, jadi Jimin lebih suka mengemuti bagian bawah bibirnya yang lebih tebal. Sedikit ia gigit karena gemas, dan rasa asam-manis itu membuatnya ketagihan untuk menyesap bibir Yoongi kuat-kuat.

Lama mereka bermain dengan bibir yang saling memagut, dan ketika rasa permen itu habis, Jimin menghentikan ciumannya. Dia sedikit tertawa ketika menatap Yoongi, dan Yoongi pun melakukan hal yang sama. Seolah sudah paham kalau masing-masing punya keinginan yang sama. Ya, permen itu.

Lantas Jimin pun bangun hanya untuk mengambil toples permen di atas meja nakas. Dia membuka tutupnya dan mengambil sebuah permen. Dia taruh di depan bibir Yoongi.

"Aah... aku membayangkan bagaimana cokelat itu meleleh di dalam mulutmu," katanya.

Yoongi hanya tersenyum, dia membuka sedikit mulutnya untuk menahan permen itu di belah bibirnya. Lalu dia menarik tengkuk Jimin, dan lelaki itu tentulah tak menolak untuk menikmati permen cokelat yang manisnya jadi berlipat ganda di hadapannya itu.

"Mmmhh, ammhhh—"

Lidah mereka digunakan untuk saling bertukar saliva yang bercampur lelehan cokelat. Bulat permen itu sedikit-sedikit jadi semakin kecil. Hanya tinggal melesakkan lidah satu kali dan selai buah di dalamnya dapat terasa.

Jimin yang tak sabar akhirnya melakukan itu. Yoongi sedikit memekik tertahan ketika lidah Jimin merangsek ke pangkal lidahnya untuk menjangkau permen. Dia hancurkan sisa lapisan cokelatnya dengan satu gigitan di mulut, lalu dia kembalikan lagi pada Yoongi ketika selai buahnya sudah mulai meleleh. Sekarang yang lidah mereka kecap adalah rasa stroberi yang asam.

"Hhh..."

Jimin sedikit menyunggingkan senyum dalam ciumannya ketika dia membuka mata untuk sengaja mengintip, dan dia mendapati pemandangan teramat bagus. Mata Yoongi yang meremang, sayu, setengah terpejam dengan rambutnya yang berantakan dan lepek. Yoongi seperti seorang bintang video porno. Wajahnya saja erotis, apalagi suaranya. Mungkin jika dia menjual video seksnya orang akan suka. Tapi tidak, Jimin terlalu pelit untuk berbagi. Membiarkan Yoongi duduk berdua dengan Hoseok atau Taehyung saja dia tak rela, apalagi membiarkan tubuh dan wajah seksi Yoongi dilihat orang banyak. Tidak. Yoongi hanya milik Jimin seorang.

" _Suck my dick."_ dia berbisik kasar. Dia inginkan bibir itu untuk menjamahinya.

Maka dia pun menjatuhkan diri ke ranjang dan menarik tangan Yoongi agar dia bangun. Mereka bertukar posisi. Yoongi sedikit mundur untuk duduk di tempat yang tepat. Lantas dia membungkuk, menurunkan celana _training_ Jimin dan mengeluarkan si tuan P yang sudah menegang di dalam sana. Ujungnya sedikit mengeluarkan cairan _precum._ Yoongi mendesis dan menyesap liurnya sendiri.

"Engh..."

Jimin melenguh pelan ketika lidah itu terjulur tepat sebelum bibir itu meraup kepala penisnya. Yoongi menggunakan lidahnya untuk mengulum, menghisap. Rasanya nikmat sekali. Servis Yoongi di ranjang memang yang terbaik. _Foreplay_ bersamanya adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar membuat Jimin senang.

 _Tongue technology._ Lucu jika orang tahu alasan dibalik munculnya frasa populer itu.

"Ayo terus..."

Posisi membungkuk dan menunduknya membuat Yoongi sedikit kesulitan untuk menelan ludah. Akhirnya saliva itu jatuh berceceran melewati bibirnya, ke dagunya, dan menetes di celana Jimin bersamaan dengan lelehan _precum_ yang juga terus keluar. Dia tahu Jimin tidak akan klimaks hanya dengan begitu, jadi dia sedikit merubah gayanya menghisap dengan melepaskan kepala penis Jimin dan beralih sejenak untuk menciumi batangnya, menjilatinya dan menaruh ujung telunjuknya di lubang uretra lelaki itu. Dia mendengar Jimin menggeram rendah beberapa kali. Mungkin benar itu membantu, dan Yoongi akan senang jika Jimin berhasil klimaks hanya dengan permainan bibir dan lidah Yoongi di penisnya.

"Nghh!"

Jimin mengejang dan ujung penis itu memuntahkan cairannya yang lengket dan panas. Cipratannya mengenai wajah Yoongi. Dia menyeka lelehan itu dan menjilatinya dengan sengaja. Jimin melihatnya. Yoongi berniat membangkitkan serigala liar dalam diri Jimin, memang.

"Ah, _shit..."_ lelaki itu mengumpat. "Aku tak ingin keluar dengan cara begini."

Dia bangun untuk menarik tangan Yoongi dan mengajaknya berebahan bersama di ranjang itu. Yoongi masih sibuk membersihkan bekas sperma Jimin di dagu dan pipinya. Banyak, dan perlu waktu untuk menghabiskannya dengan jilatan. Dia jadi seperti kucing yang sedang mandi.

"Lepaskan celanamu."

"Kau tidak akan membantuku?"

"Lakukan sendiri anak manja..."

Jimin menggoda dengan mengendusi lehernya. Yoongi akhirnya menurut dengan menurunkan celananya sendiri. Dia menendang kain itu dengan kakinya, jauh-jauh dari ranjang. Membuatnya teronggok begitu saja di lantai. Sementara Jimin seperti biasa, tak ingin melepaskan pakaiannya. Padahal Yoongi ingin melihat otot-otot dada dan perutnya yang seksi itu.

" _Perfect."_

Jimin mengulum bibir dan mencium sekaligus mengendus bagian pinggang, pinggul dan paha Yoongi. Posisi Yoongi yang menyamping memudahkannya untuk melakukan itu. Dia suka kulit Yoongi yang mulus dan lembut. Dia suka karena Yoongi hangat dan membuat tangannya gatal kalau tak menjelajah.

Dia juga tak bisa melihat dada kenyal Yoongi menganggur. Jadilah dia membungkuk lebih rendah lagi untuk menyesap bagian bawah dada Yoongi yang terlihat menggoda. Entah kenapa makin hari dada itu makin berisi saja.

"Ahh!"

Jimin menggunakan bibir bawahnya untuk memaguti bagian itu. Tapi Yoongi tak habis pikir kenapa Jimin malah memagutinya bukannya meraup putingnya. Ini lebih menggelikan dan inginnya lelaki itu langsung saja menyusu seperti biasa. Maka, karena tak tahan terus dibuat geli seperti itu, Yoongi menggunakan tangannya untuk mengarahkan kepala Jimin agar bergeser, dan membuat bibir tebalnya jatuh tepat pada putingnya yang sudah menegang.

Dia menahan desahannya dengan mulut terkatup saat dia mendapatkan apa yang dia mau. Matanya terpejam merasakan kenikmatan dari lidah dan geligi yang memainkan tonjolan di dadanya itu. Dia menekan kepala Jimin, juga merangkul lehernya supaya lelaki itu benar-benar mengulum puting dan permukaan dadanya. rasa basah dari saliva dan panas dari napas Jimin membuatnya meremang. Nikmat, dan Yoongi memang butuh ini.

Entah bagaimana, dengan segala khayalnya Yoongi orgasme hanya karena hisapan Jimin di putingnya. Dia yang mudah terangsang memang bisa begitu saja melakukan pelepasan tanpa harus dipancing lama. Ujung kaos Jimin basah karenanya tapi lelaki itu tak terlalu peduli.

"Jika saja dadamu bisa mengeluarkan susu, aku akan menyedotnya sampai habis dengan senang hati."

"Nggh... jangan berbicara di depan dadaku seperti itu..."

Yoongi sedikit merasa malu karena Jimin bicara tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari putingnya yang memerah.

"Mungkin jika aku pulang ke Busan, aku akan onani sepanjang hari karena merindukan dirimu." Jimin mulai mengoceh. "Menungging."

Dia memberi perintah dengan paksaan. Tangan Yoongi ditarik dan bahunya didorong agar dia berbalik menghadap kasur. Satu tangannya yang lain tak tinggal diam, dia menampar bokong Yoongi dengan cukup keras.

"Akh!" pekik si gula seketika. Perih dirasanya. Dia reflek sedikit mengangkat bokongnya ketika menekuk lutut. Masih ada tangan Jimin bertengger di sana dan Yoongi yakin kalau lelaki itu tengah menatap bagian belakangnya dengan lapar. Setan memang, Jimin itu.

"Uhh... mulusnya... kadang aku berpikir bagaimana jika kulit mulusmu sedikit lecet karena tali yang ku ikat kencang..."

Yoongi sebetulnya ingin memaki Jimin dan mulut vulgarnya. Tapi dia menahannya saja, dan pikirannya sedikit teralihkan ketika Jimin mengelus bokong dan pahanya, bolak-balik di tempat yang sama beberapa kali. Mungkin hanya untuk mengagumi indahnya kulit putih susu Yoongi yang tanpa cacat. Atau, dia memang suka bagian itu. Paha yang seksi.

Dia melakukan itu sembari menindih Yoongi—tapi tak benar-benar menindihnya, hanya membuat dadanya bersentuhan dengan punggung Yoongi, untuk membisikkan panggilan seduktif di telinga si gula manis itu.

"Yoongi-ya," bibir itu berucap. Terselip kekeh nakal di sana, tepat ketika Jimin menampar bokong Yoongi lagi.

"Jiminie, hentikann..."

Jimin itu liar. Bahkan jari-jarinya saja liar. Yoongi tak tahu lagi harus apa ketika jari tengah Jimin bermain-main di dalam _manhole_ -nya. Pandai dia menyentuh sana-sini yang membuat Yoongi menggelinjang keenakan. Sesekali jari manisnya menekuk untuk menyapa dinding rektumnya, yang tengah mencari di mana _sweet spot_ -nya. Yang telunjuk lebih banyak diam tapi sekali menekuk, Yoongi melenguh panjang.

Lalu Jimin mengeluarkan tiga jarinya sekaligus ketika dia merasa sudah cukup puas. Yoongi menjerit sakit. Mendadak permainan menyenangkan itu berhenti dan membuatnya terkejut.

" _I don't give a fuck, I don't give a shit._ Begitu, ya, lirik di lagumu?" tanya Jimin, tapi dia tak perlu jawaban. "Iya kau tidak melakukannya. Tapi aku, aku yang melakukannya padamu."

 _Manhole_ -nya yang telah siap menerima hujaman itu mulai melebar menyesuaikan ketika Jimin mendorong penisnya masuk dengan gerakan pelan dan konstan. Yoongi membuka matanya lebar karena prosesnya yang benar-benar nyata, terasa ketika dinding rektumnya disapa kulit yang licin, disapa ukuran yang besar.

Dia meremas spreinya dengan kuat.

Perlahan tapi pasti, gerakan pelan itu berubah jadi cepat.

"Mmmmhhh—!"

Jeritan itu tertahan dalam bungkaman tangan. Yoongi yang semula terus terpejam itu sontak membuka matanya lebar karena rasa sakit yang menyerang tengkuknya. Sakit sekali.

Jimin menggigitnya seperti serigala yang menandai _mate_ -nya. Mengabaikan Yoongi yang terkejut dan kesakitan itu, Jimin terus bergerak tanpa mau berhenti. Yoongi melesakkan kepalanya ke bantal, masih dengan tangan Jimin yang menutup mulutnya.

"Mhh, mmh—"

Terkadang dalam sesi seks mereka, Yoongi akan menjerit keras ketika dirasanya Jimin sudah terlalu kasar. Dia tak tahu Jimin punya hasrat sebesar apa untuk bercinta dengannya, yang jelas, setiap kali melakukan seks, Jimin seakan punya tenaga yang tak pernah habis.

"Sebut namaku, _seoltang."_

Jimin melepaskan bungkamannya dan Yoongi otomatis membuka mulutnya yang sedari tadi terkatup.

"Ohh, Jiminieehh... Hnnghhh—"

"Basah..."

Ketika Yoongi mengejang karena orgasme, Jimin berbisik kasar dengan bibir yang menempel di daun telinganya. Dia seolah sedang memeras milik Yoongi agar mengeluarkan semua cairannya dalam orgasmenya kala itu. Tapi lelehan sperma Yoongi tak akan pernah sebanding banyaknya dengan Jimin. Jika Jimin orgasme, lubang senggama Yoongi pun tak dapat menampungnya. Dia akan keluar banyak sekali, meleleh di mana-mana.

"Ahhh—ahhh..."

Yoongi tak kuasa menahan desahannya ketika Jimin menumbuk _sweet spot_ -nya berkali-kali. Dia melayang, terlalu nikmat, terlalu tepat hujamannya. Dua tahun lebih resmi berpacaran dengan Jimin, lelaki itu terlalu pandai untuk membuat Yoongi selalu terlena oleh kenikmatan yang diberikannya. Entah dari mana dia belajar itu, tapi Yoongi merasa kalau _fans_ mereka harus percaya bahwa Jimin adalah lelaki paling berbahaya di Bangtan.

"Jiminh—nggh!"

Tempo yang cepat dan barbar itu membuat lutut Yoongi gemetar. Dia kelelahan, dan seluruh tenaga yang dia punya bertumpu pada lutut dan jemarinya yang meremat kain sprei kuat-kuat. Ada tangan Jimin juga yang meremat sprei itu dengannya, menahannya agar tetap di tempat yang sama. Tangan Jimin yang lain terselip di bawah dadanya yang menempel dengan kain pembungkus kasur itu.

"Yoongi-yah..."

Rematan tangan itu makin kuat ketika Jimin makin cepat menusuk. Beberapa saat kemudian Yoongi merasakan tembakan yang mengisi _manhole_ -nya. Ada yang mengalir di pahanya. Dia tahu Jimin keluar sangat banyak. Lubang senggama dan perutnya terasa penuh.

Dia menjatuhkan kepalanya ke bantal. Bersandar di sana lama tanpa bicara, hanya membiarkan saja lelehan itu terus jatuh sementara Jimin masih menarik-ulur penisnya dengan gerakan pelan.

"Kau lelah hem?" akhirnya lelaki itu tahu, kalau Yoongi diam, berarti dia sudah tak punya tenaga.

"Hu-um..." gumamnya.

"Lalu kau ingin bagaimana? Lanjutkan sambil duduk?" Jimin menggeram satu kali di sela kalimatnya. "Tanggung."

"Jiminieeh... _jebbal.._ biarkan aku berbaring..."

Jimin sempat mendecak satu kali, dan ketika dia mengeluarkan miliknya dari dalam _manhole_ Yoongi dengan bantuan tangan, dia sedikit mendesis, seperti tak rela tiba-tiba terpisahkan dari sarang favoritnya walau hanya sekejap.

Akhirnya Yoongi membalik tubuhnya menghadap Jimin dan dia menarik kerah kaos Jimin agar lelaki itu membungkuk lagi, merendah lagi dan menindihnya lagi. Yoongi kalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Jimin dan dia taruh dagunya di bahu sang kekasih. Sebetulnya dia pun sama, merasakan kekosongan di lubang senggamanya dan dia ingin segera terisi lagi. Dipenuhi oleh bagian dari Jimin yang bisa ototnya cengkram itu adalah sesuatu yang tak bisa dijeda walau sekejap. Benar, keduanya butuh penyatuan lagi segera. Maka, tak membuang banyak waktu, Jimin memasukkan lagi miliknya ke _manhole_ Yoongi.

"Mmh..."

Lelaki berkulit pucat itu mengubur wajahnya di bahu Jimin untuk meredam rintihannya yang kelewat basah. Habis penis itu memasukinya, dia membanting diri pada bantal di belakangnya. Lantas bernapas dengan berat, mengambil oksigen yang banyak untuk mengisi dadanya yang sesak. Dia melihat Jimin sedikit menyunggingkan senyum, tapi yah, bukan senyum seperti yang orang lihat di depan layar kaca. Senyum Jimin tak pernah sama ketika mereka tengah bercinta. Dia sedikit aneh kalau boleh dikata, karena senyumnya jadi senyum puas yang sarkastik.

"Taruh kakimu di bahuku kalau kau lelah."

Yoongi mencoba untuk bergerak tapi dia tak punya tenaga, jadilah, tangan Jimin membantunya dengan mengangkat kaki itu sampai ke bahunya dan menaruhnya di sana. Tungkai kaki kanan Yoongi menggantung, sementara paha dalamnya benar-benar jadi santapan lezat bagi Jimin dalam posisinya yang seperti itu. Dia selalu suka membuat tanda kepemilikannya di bagian sana, di bagian dalam paha Yoongi. Bukan karena tak ingin orang melihat, tapi entah, Yoongi tak paham. Yang dia tahu hanya Jimin memang suka bagian itu.

"Kita sudah terlalu lama tak bercinta hingga tanda yang ku buat di sini sudah hilang sama sekali..."

Dua minggu bagi Jimin adalah waktu yang lama. Tapi Yoongi sudah tidak mau mendengar ocehan lelaki itu. Kesadarannya yang tinggal separuh membuatnya hanya bisa terbuai oleh sentuhan-sentuhan Jimin yang menjamahi tubuhnya, juga gerakan-gerakan kecil yang tak menghentak tapi telak mengenai titik tersensitifnya.

"Aahh..."

Yoongi merintih ketika pahanya digigit kuat. Jimin seolah tak hanya ingin menandainya, tapi ingin memakannya juga. Pikiran Yoongi yang sudah melayang kemana-mana membuatnya mengkhayalkan banyak hal hanya dengan melihat bibir tebal Jimin yang basah dan merah. Lelaki itu punya daya pikat yang besar sekali dengan wajah _horny_ -nya.

" _Kiss..."_ bisik Yoongi.

"Hem?"

" _I want a kiss..."_ dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai bibir Jimin yang ingin dia jamah. _"Kiss me, then move..."_

Tubuhnya sudah mulai letih, tapi dia masih menginginkan Jimin. Mungkin butuh sekali-dua kali semburan sperma dalam _manhole_ -nya lagi sampai dia puas.

" _Move..."_

.

.

.

 _Beast Mode: Roleplayer_

.

.

.

Mereka menggunakan waktu yang panjang untuk bercinta, melakukan _rough sex_ yang menyenangkan sekaligus juga meletihkan. Tapi itulah _quality time_ untuk pasangan kekasih seperti Jimin dan Yoongi. Tak perlu mencuri waktu, hanya perlu memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada.

Hari sudah sore, matahari hampir tak terlihat lagi. Holly tidur di atas karpet bulu dengan nyenyak. Yoongi yang sudah mandi (dimandikan Jimin) hanya berbaring di sofa sambil menonton tivi. Lagi-lagi dia menggunakan piyama. Jimin yang memilihkan.

"Aku pulang."

Holly bangun dan menggonggong ketika kakak Yoongi masuk ke dalam rumah. Tapi si gula yang memeluk bantal Kumamon-nya itu bahkan tak menyambut, hanya melirik ketika sang kakak berhenti di dekatnya.

"Aku mencium bau manula." dengan iseng kakaknya yang bertubuh besar itu membungkuk dan mengendusi badan Yoongi.

"Nggh... _Hyuung..."_ jadi dia gunakan tangannya untuk memukul lengan sang kakak dan mendorongnya menjauh.

"Ternyata kau pakai koyo. Kenapa?"

"Tengkukku sakit, salah posisi bantal waktu tidur." dia berbohong, dengan sedikit gugup tangannya menyentuh tengkuk yang ditempeli koyo itu. Dia membuat ekspresi kesakitan seolah memang bantal yang jadi penyebabnya.

"Ooh." kakak Yoongi mengangguk."Mana Jimin?"

"Di dapur."

Yoongi sudah tak lagi peduli pada kakaknya yang kemudian melenggang santai entah kemana. Dia kembali fokus pada televisi. Tak tahu saja kakaknya itu melangkahkan kaki ke dapur. Di sana, Jimin sedang asyik mengaduk salad.

"Hei Jimin-ah."

"Astaga!" dia memekik kaget ketika dirasa bahunya ada yang menepuk. Saat berbalik, dia mendapati kakak Yoongi sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. " _Hyung,_ kau mengagetkanku."

"Ah, masa'?" kakak Yoongi membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air dingin untuk dia minum.

"Apa ibu dan ayah sudah pulang?" tanya Jimin.

"Mereka masih di restoran." kakak Yoongi menjawab habis dia meneguk airnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa harimu menyenangkan?"

"Hah?"

"Dengan adikku."

Jimin berpikir sejenak. Dia mulai salah tingkah saat kakak Yoongi menunjukkan tampang haha-hihi tak jelasnya. Sial, jangan-jangan dia ketahuan?

"Dia pikir dia bisa menipuku dengan koyo di tengkuknya. Penyebabnya bukan bantal tapi kau, kan?" ujar kakak Yoongi dengan jujurnya. Jimin tak bisa mengelak. Dia harus mengaku.

" _Hyung."_ dia mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa karena malu. "Tolong jangan katakan apapun pada ayah dan ibu..."

"Kalau pada salah satu di antara mereka?"

" _No you don't."_ jawab Jimin dengan spontan.

"Pada ayah saja?"

" _No!"_

"Atau pada ibu saja?"

" _Noo!"_

Kakak Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan sedikit mengangkat dagu. Botolnya dia tahan di depan mulut.

"Aaah _Hyung_ jangan bercanda!" Jimin jadi kesal sendiri. "Tolong rahasiakan ini. Aku sangat berterimakasih ayah, ibu dan kau merestui hubungan kami tapi tolonglah, aku takut kalau mereka sampai tahu aku sudah melakukan _itu_ dengan Yoongi."

"Kau minta aku tutup mulut?"

" _Hyung,_ kau boleh minta apapun. Asal jangan jam tangan Rolex."

"Yoongi minta Rolex padamu?"

Jimin terdiam.

.

.

.

 _Beast Mode: Roleplayer_

.

.

.

 _ **END**_

Pa apaan ini saya nulis porno beginian aja sepanjang ini? Tenggelamkan saja diriku yang lagnad ini. Hahahahaa.

Saya lagi stress (terus aja gitu). sidang tinggal menghitung hari dan saya butuh banyak pelampaisan. Salah satunya ini, dan... saya juga lagi semangat gambar fanart. Niatnya saya mau jual artbook fanart Minyoon. Adakah wankawan yang mau beli? Silakan mampir ke IG saya: kalau mau ngintip seperti apa style gambar saya (promo ah). Siapa tahu ada yang berminat... doakan saja projectnya bisa berjalan mulus yha...

Salam, penghuni kamar penjaga kasur.


End file.
